User blog:ModdingDude55/First pasta
Hey everyone, couldn't post a pasta today (Stupid anti-spam spinoff crap...) So ill post it here! Officer Maciros Censcored Today some guy dropped off his friend's journal who recently went missing, and me and the other troopers were suprised and disturbed about the journal, specially it's ending. I don't really have anything to say about it, so i'll type it word-for-word below. 8/4/12 "It all started when me and my buddy Nate were tearing through the pile of crap known as my basement. After about the 27th time I had to stop and take a big breath of air, Nate hollered across the room that he found something. After this much work, whenever he said he found something, he meant it. It took me a minute to get over to that side of the room after he called me because his call caught me by suprise and I dropped a 10 pound box of antiques on my thumb. When I got over to where Nate was standing, I peered straight down into the box. What I saw at the bottom amazed me. My old Xbox was at the bottom, along with Halo 1 and 2 laying next to the console. Nate and I probably though the same thing at the same time, which was 'I'm playing it.' After that, me and Nate took the console out of the box, along with the two games and controllers. I also saw a PS1 at the bottom, but I threw that hunk of junk into the trash can. Nate rushed to my livingroom with it, knocking over my bowl of chips from last night's football game. I came in after him with the console, and when I saw the mess, I handed him a broom and said, "You clean up, I set up the console." After Nate had cleaned up the mess, and I set up the console, we shoved Halo 1 into the disc drive and started playing. We went through all the normal set up game stuff, but since we had both beat it before we decided to play on Legendary for a real challenge. I told Nate since I had hurt my thumb earlier that he would have to shoot everthing and I would get to all the objectives, but he said I was full of crap and I should fight. Everthing seemed like a pretty nice challenge until the Silent Cartographer mission where we met the first pair of hunters, because we left our pistols behind. Since we both died around the same time, we kept reverting to the last checkpoint which got really annoying eventually. After the 15th or 16th time we got killed by those hunters, I snapped. I stood up, disconnecting my controller in the process, threw it full force at the console, and walked out of the room without a word. Nate ran after me, saying that I could have just said we should go grab the pistols. I took a big breath, and walked back to the hallway next to the livingroom. The console was making a horrible screeching sound. I knew it wasn't scratching the disc, because I knew that sound VERY well. I sounded like a wild animal's screech right before it was going to attack. I ran like a madman into the livingroom, hoping the console hadn't caused an electrical outlet to overload and catch on fire. Good thing it didn't. But what did happen was much worse. Nate and I ran directley at the console to open the disc drive and stop it from overheating. I opened it first, and that almost cost me my life. The disc blasted out like a circular saw blade, and it went flying straight at Nate. Nate put his hand out to stop it, and it put a massive gash in his hand, which made it look like he was sliding his hand back and forth on a machete. The console seemed quiet from a second, . It hit me in the upper lip, with an appearance that looked like someone had fired a shotgun slug at them with horrible aim. My lip was bloody, but not as bad as Nate's hand. We ran straight out of the room, and as I ran out , I saw that the screen said GAME OVER in big, white letters on a black background. With that, my eyes traveled to the power cord, and saw a huge blast of sparks burst around the plug as the cord split in two, and my carpet burst into flames as the sparks hit it. I said only two words to Nate before I blacked out, which were "GET OUT!" As I turned around, a sharp pain met me head on, along with a huge burst of bright light. I woke up in a hospital bed, with a large wrap of gauze wrapped on my lip, with a feeling of numbness all over my body. I looked at the digital clock on the wall, and I saw it had been more than 3 days since we had pulled that dreaded machine out of the box. I looked to my right, and saw Nate standing sitting next to my hospital bed in a chair, completely asleep. I looked at his hand, and saw he had a large scar across the skin, along with some stitches. I tapped him to make him up, and he looked pretty suprised to see me awake after that kind of injury. After I checked out of the hospital, he said I could stay with him since everything inside my house was incinerated, but the structure ws undamaged. When he told me I didn't know it at the time, so my reaction was pretty, well, bad. We went to see what was left of my house, and the moment I opened the door, I saw the Xbox, sitting there, right behind the door. I knew it would destroy our lives if we used it again, but now my insanity has taken me over, so I sold it. Specifically to one of your friends, so if they bring an old Xbox over, I wish you a happy game night, and a final goodbye." Officer Maciros Censcored The other officers and I just searched the man's house, and found one slip of paper there. He was supposedly living at his friends house, so we were suprised to see evidence there. It was a note saying "I know you won't miss me" -From (Name Removed) The case ended there, as there were no fingerprints to speak of anywhere, as if he never existed. It seems that he dropped off the face of the earth after the accident, but we'll continue the search. Category:Blog posts